


Hallelujah

by sassycloset



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycloset/pseuds/sassycloset
Summary: “Aha, sure.” Kibum nods, then shifts his attention back to his book as he continues “And you hiding from the world that you’re bi but coming out to us 5 years ago—”“I get it.” Jonghyun grumbles, slumps down on his seat as a victorious smile spreads over Kibum’s face.





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://thesassycloset.tumblr.com/post/172942188070/hallelujah)

“Is that a new song?”

Jonghyun looks sideways.

Kibum has this knowing tint on his eyes and an amused smirk pulling at his lips as he leans over their shared armrest that just makes Jonghyun frown, self-consciously closing the notebook and lowering it to his lap.

“What if it is?” he snaps, chin high in defiance.

Kibum rolls his eyes, laughter gone “Chill, hyung, I’m not judging.”

Jonghyun squints at him.

He would argue. The have known each other for so long — lived together, ate together, had daily sleep overs even when not demanded by their job. They knew each other better than the others did and will ever do, to the point where he just sees there’s something dangling off Kibum’s tongue— how  _dare_ he lie straight to his face.

Jonghyun would argue, but that means drawing it out and he’s pretty sure he probably doesn’t  _want_  to know.

So, he just ignores the comment and goes back to writing the lyrics — cover pulled just enough to shield it from prying cat-eyes.

“Is it a love song again?” Kibum gets a hum in reply. A short pause “Taeminnie again?”

There it is.

Of course, Kibum can’t keep his comments to himself.

Jonghyun heaves an irked sigh, closes the thing for good and when he turns to his friend to give him a piece of his mind, wide eyes and lips sucked in a tight line, Kibum’s already hiding his laughter within the pages of his own book.

“Yah.” Jonghyun calls out, tone firm but hushed. The rapper pokes out his head, mouth pursed tightly with the effort to hold back a smirk — albeit unsuccessfully “You say it as if Taemin is the only thing I think about.”

“It is.”

He scowls “It is not.”

“Hyung,  _every_  song you  _ever_  write showcases how gay you’re for him.” Kibum rolls his eyes again, fondly “Your crush is too obvious. I’m amazed it’s been this long and he hasn’t picked it up.”

“I’m not crushing on him. And I don’t only write about him. Couldn’t I be writing about a woman I’m in love with right now? My girlfriend, for example?”

“Do you have a girlfriend that we’re not aware of?”

“…I could have a secret girlfriend.”

“Yeah, right.” Kibum snorts  “A  _secret_  girlfriend. From us.”

“What does that mean?”

Kibum looks at him with a mixture of contempt and pity “Hyung, you refuse to sit by the windows. Do you think we don’t notice your fear of heights?”

Jonghyun falters, but the scowl only deepens “Maybe that’s a secret I’m not uncomfortable with you knowing.”

“Aha, sure.” Kibum nods, then shifts his attention back to his book as he continues “And you hiding from the world that you’re bi but coming out to us 5 years ago—”

“I get it.” Jonghyun grumbles, slumps down on his seat as a victorious smile spreads over Kibum’s face “That still doesn’t prove I have a crush on Taemin.”

“Of course it doesn’t.”

Just then, Jinki shuffles down the aisle on the singer’s side and Jonghyun watches in apprehension as Kibum shoots out his hand to draw his attention.

“Hyung.”

“Yes?”

“Is Jonghyun crushing on Taemin?”

Said man jerks his head at him, flabbergasted—

Jinki merely glances behind him at the dancer marvelling over the view outside the plane, music blasting through his earphones, and returns impassive to Kibum “Oh, definitely.”

—then jerks back at the oldest man.

“What the fuck?” Jonghyun hisses out, scandalized at their obvious disregard for personal affairs.  

“What’s going on?”

Kibum jumps when Minho bends over his seat to get in on their hushed conversation.

“Kibum just asked me if Jonghyun is crushing on Taemin.” Jinki deadpans.

Jonghyun gives up, lets his face fall on his hands.

“Oh, I thought it was something new—”

“Okay.” the man of the hour claps once to cut them short “Thank you all for your opinions, however, you’re all gravely mistaken. I do not have a crush on—”

“What happened?”

Four sets of eyes fall on the head poking from Jinki’s side.

A second goes by. No response.

Kibum notices how Jonghyun kinda  _shuts down_  and takes mercy on the poor soul.

“Jonghyun-hyung is writing a new song and we were asking about it.” he shrugs “But it seems like he doesn’t want any input.”

A small pout makes way on Taemin’s face, making him look visibly distraught when he mumbles “Not even from me?” with a voice so pained and so tiny and eyes so big and hurt that, despite all of them knowing how fake everything is, they are sure it’ll still have the intended effect.

Kibum’s point is proven right a moment later, when Jonghyun suddenly deflates, shoulders sagged.

“You know it’s not like that, Tae.” his tone is so sickeningly soft and sweet that Minho and Kibum have to hold back their sniggers.

“Then, can I see?” immediately chirper, Taemin waits for a moment before changing seats and patting the one beside him, beckoning Jonghyun over.

It’s much more hilarious because Jonghyun doesn’t even wait another breath.

Just grabs his things, tucks his head with slight shame at his weak willpower, and flops down on the empty spot.

He’s  _so_  obvious. 

_God_.

A wide smile spreads on his face.

He might just be fucking Cupid. Kudos to him.

It’s after everyone has gone their separate ways — Jonghyun safely settled with Taemin and diving right into their own little world; Minho pulling the comforter over his shoulders and going back to his PSP; Jinki continuing on his journey to the bathroom with a shake of his head — that Kibum leans back, makes himself comfortable and closes his eyes for the rest of the flight.

He loves being right.

 

* * *

 

When Kibum wakes up, the first thing he notices is a familiar duvet covering him from shoulders to toes.

The second thing: incessant chatter on his right side.

And maybe that’s what woke him up, way before his alarm went off, because all the pep grates on his nerves and he turns on his seat, about to tell them off, when he notices the kids have switched places.

Jonghyun is now trapped whether to look out the window and down to the ocean or continue to look straight at Taemin, who’s excitedly going on about something and often pointing things outside that Jonghyun would only peek at. Everytime it happens, the dancer chuckles at his uneasiness and places a comforting hand on his forearm until a stupid half-smile creeps on Jonghyun’s face — then, he jumps back on the topic as if they have never strayed. And everytime that happens, Jonghyun finds himself just a little bit dazed in the energy, the passion, the way Taemin’s eyes crinkle and sparkle or the way his expressions change with the emotions in his stories; he finds himself just a little bit breathless at how Taemin covers his smile when he laughs wide or how he tilts his head when he’s coming down from his high or how he licks his lips when he’s about to go off again on another one of his unusual long rants.

He’s so utterly lost, so far fucking  _gone_  in the moment, that he completely misses his surroundings until Taemin stands up and excuses himself to the bathroom.

Jonghyun’s eyes only follow him for three seconds, stares longingly for another five, before he feels a hard gaze boring holes on the side of his face and peeps straight ahead.

He meets an arched brow and mocking look.

His smile falls.

“Okay, so I may have a tiny crush on him.” Jonghyun whispers with a snarl as he lunges for his original seat, the last half of the sentence exaggerated in a higher register that’s meant to mimic the fashionista.

“You have made it this far, yet you keep lying.” Kibum sighs wistfully.

“Okay, a huge crush.” Jonghyun bites back, face burning “And if you tell him, I’ll tell Minho you have a crush on him.”

Kibum sputters.

His eyes go wide, an airy and indignant scoff spills from his open mouth.

“I am not crushing on Minho!” he squeals, completely outraged at the accusation, but Jonghyun shushes him midway and panic helps him end it with a hushed mutter, throwing a few looks around to make sure no one heard.

“How dare you  _lie_  to me for the second time today, Kim Kibum.” the singer narrows his eyes  menacingly “I know it must be embarrassing with how you hated each other but—”

“I do not like Minho! How can you even—!”

“Jinki-hyung!” Jonghyun taps the shoulder of the man sitting in the row behind them, pulling him out from his music “Is Kibum crushing on Minho?”

“Hyung—!”

Jinki squints at the tall man a few seats away, attention fixed on the penalty shot he’s about to shoot, and returns nonchalant to the pair “Oh, yes. Definitely.”

Kibum gapes at them in horror, back and forth, unbelieving and defeated “I do not—!”

“Oh, good!” Taemin closes the bathroom door and skips down the aisle, wiping his hands dry on his pants. He crouches down beside Jonghyun and looks expectantly at the trio “I’m not the last one this time. What’s up?”

“Well, Jonghyun just asked me if—”

Kibum _groans_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely ?? based on that post about jjong always being bumkeyk's flight partner.
> 
> Jinki basically knows everyone's secrets and is a troll about it lmao. And most def the song Jjong was writing was Hallelujah ofc.
> 
> Jinki: Jonghyun just asked me if Kibum is crushing on Minho  
> Taem: lmao just that?  
> Minho: What are u guys talking about?  
> Taem: Oh, nothing. Just Kibum crushing on you. 6v6  
> Kibum: !!!!!!! SON OF A !!!!!! 
> 
> Hmm yes everyone is very gay.


End file.
